


Conqueror's Trophy

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: Barbarians have ransacked your village, and taken you to be a slave of the chieftain. Turns out, she's a rather fetching woman...





	Conqueror's Trophy

(Conqueror's voice should be strong, but also refined (Think Julius Caesar, not Conan the Barbarian)

Conqueror: Guards, you may leave us. We are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

You're lucky I intervened when I did. The men were playing a game of chance to see who got you first, and Argus was winning. I've seen him bathe, he's built like a stallion (laughs).

Shy? It's alright, you've had quite the day. You're lucky you were out when we raided your village, it was more chaotic than most attacks. Ah well, at least I have an excuse to make the men train more. You know, usually when I burn a village, I take a trophy. Jewels, furs, art, you can see them displayed all around us. But I must say, you are the centerpiece of my collection. Truly, you're a vision! You have a softness about you, weak, but not without your resilience. Come on, let's get these rags off and get a better look at you. 

No?

(politeness vanishes, voice lowers with menace) I'm beginning to think you misunderstand your situation. If you say no to me, if you try to run from me, if you displease me in any way, I will throw you out of this tent and let my warriors slake their frustrations on you one at a time. If you're not dead by the end of the night, you'll wish you were. Now, take off your clothes. I will not say it again. 

(politeness returns) Well, look at that. A body not hardened by labor, nor corrupted by luxury. A merchant's daughter, if I had to guess? You seem very young, and the soldiers didn't find a ring, so i assume you've not married? And let me get a better look at...  
Well. It doesn't look like you've known a man's touch yet. How about (kiss) a woman's? 

I don't know why I wasted so much time trying to find a companion among the men out there. Brutality, savagery, and ferocity are my stock in trade on the battlefield. Why would I want more of it in my sanctum? No, I much prefer your soft skin, your wide eyes, your lithe form. Quite the study in contrast. 

Shhhhh. Shh. I know you fear me, but I assure you, you can come to love that which frightens you. Pain. Fear. Passion. Ecstasy. All drawn from the same well. There is a peace in belonging to someone else, in your life no longer being your own. And you are all mine, now. You will bear my mark, and your mind, your body, your maidenhead, will all belong to me.

Gods, you are beautiful. I can't keep my hands off you. Come, let me help. Just close your eyes, and feel the warm hands on your body. You're so tense, Let me just- Do not recoil from my grasp, I warned you of the consequences. There, much better. You're still so tightly wound, perhaps if I moved my hands a bit lower? No? Lower still? Very well. I need you relaxed for what comes next. So just lie back, feel my hands exploring your body, to deny your pleasure simply as a way to spite me does you no good. Perhaps if I were to disrobe as well, you would feel more comfortable? 

There, yes. I see the longing in your eyes. Forgive the scars. One day, you'll know their stories. But be warned: displease me, and you'll have a few of your own. But even with the scars, you can't take your gaze off my form. I remember one of the men admired it a bit too much for his own good. Tried to make me his conquest. I cut his heart out, and fed it to the hounds, same as with anyone who tries to harm you. I do not take damage to my trophies lightly.

Now get on your knees, yes, that's it. and now that I've removed my armor, I think you know what you need to do. But unfortunately, we must also deal with some unpleasantness.  
Knorr! Bring in the iron! 

Thank you Knorr. Set it in the fire, and then leave us. 

To show the tribe that you are mine, I must put my mark on you with this brand. After that, when my men see it, they will know you are my property, and they will never touch you without my permission. You may be used occasionally as a reward for valor in battle, or as a prize in a competition, but they know that when all is said and done, you are mine. But while the brand warms up, why don't you start practicing pleasuring me? 

(moans)

You're mine, aren't you? and you always will be.

(moaning) Gods, I haven't felt this way in years!

Ohhhh, where did you learn that maneuver? Truly, you're a natural!

(Moans)

Keep going, keep going, I'm almost there!

(climaxes, sound of sizzling flesh an be heard as brand is used)

I forgot the only thing better than a conquest on the battlefield is a conquest in my tent.

(Conqueror takes a moment to collect herself)

Now then, I can't be selfish. Lie on your back, let me show you that giving yourself to me is not without its rewards. 

Do you feel my hands probing you, your body rising as I get closer and closer? 

Mmmmm, if you keep writhing around like that, I'll have your hands and feet bound. 

Now, what shall I do with my other hand? Massage your breasts, perhaps? Or maybe I'll wrap it around your neck, show you what disobedience will entail. Yes, that sounds like something you should learn now. Do you feel the pressure around your neck, can you tell you're getting lightheaded? Or do you find the pleasure you're experiencing to be... ...distracting?

Oh, I can feel you getting more and more excited. 

Does that feel good? 

How about that? 

No, no, hold it in. Hold it in!

Now. 

(Kiss) I have never known a girl like you, you are truly a specimen to behold. Your silky hair, your smooth skin, your mesmerizing eyes. I have many treasures, but none yet have kept me warm at night as you will. 

That's not so bad, is it? I think you'll find that I'm not the monster I seem. In fact, you could do worse. Now that your village is gone, you have nothing, no one. You will become a beggar at best, and a corpse at worst. But with me, You will eat the finest food, drink the finest wines, wear the finest clothing. I've had so many men, and they've done nothing for me. this whole time, I needed someone soft, someone beautiful. And you are that someone. Together, we will rule these lands.


End file.
